Another Attachment
by gingerchangeling
Summary: Emma is not sure what to get Killian for their first anniversary. And then she is...


Emma sucked in a deep breath as she heard the door shut downstairs. Killian's heavy footsteps slowly trudged up the steps and she was able to pick out a long sigh. She couldn't tell if it was one of relief or of exhaustion.

As she saw the tip of his shoe at the doorway, she arranged her face and her body, ready for him to come in. As the rest of him came into view, she bit her lip, hoping that this as a good idea.

 _Emma was lounging on the couch, clicking through Amazon. Her and Killian's 1st anniversary was only a two weeks away, and she had yet to find something suitable to gift to her husband. It was frustrating. How do you give a gift to someone who only wants what he already has?_

 _She was about to throw in the towel for the day and get up to start dinner when she heard the scratch of the key as it was inserted to the front door lock. She closed the laptop, standing up with a stretch, unable to contain the small smile that always crept across her face when Killian came home._

 _Ambling to the door, she leaned against the door frame to the living room as she took in his back as he shut the door. It took the same amount of time for the door to click shut as it did for her to realize something was wrong. His shoulders were rigid and squared. He didn't turn as he quickly bent to viciously attempt to yank his boots off, swearing profusely under his breath as his haste made him clumsy._

 _Once he had yanked both boots off, he let his satchel fall to the ground with a hard thump as he rounded on her. She had enough time to see the dark shadow in his eyes before he slammed into her, hand cupping the back of her head and holding her close as he ravaged her mouth._

 _Killian had always been a true gentleman's lover. He took great joy in getting her body to react just as he wanted, as if he was a musician savoring the tune his fingers made as they caressed his instrument. Every movement he made was intended to hit a very specific note, letting him conduct symphonies of his own imagining across her body._

 _But there was no such refinement in his current movement. His breathing was harsh and ragged, like he had been sprinting and couldn't catch his breath. His tongue was forceful and his body was insistent as he rolled his hips up against her._

 _When she had to pull away for air, he muttered a foul oath across her skin as he dropped his lips to lick and nip at the skin of her neck, his body guiding her backward around the doorway to the living room and pressing her up against the wall. HIs hand left the back of her head and slid easily into her sweatpants._

 _Dressed as she was on any other day she was not planning on doing anything, she wasn't wearing any underwear underneath those sweats, nor did she have a bra on under her shirt._

 _His hand easily found its mark, his calloused fingers quickly setting a perfect rhythm on her clit that had her gripping at his shoulders._

 _Then he started whispering in her ear._

" _That's right lass, isn't it? No one can give you this like I can. You can't get this kind of pleasure from anyone else ,can you? You need what only I can give, isn't that right?"_

 _Emma couldn't form a response to him other than a long low moan as her hips started to move, seeking out something to fill her up. She heard his dark laugh and couldn't help the goosebumps that broke out across her skin nor the wash of arousal._

" _That's right lass. You want something to fill you up really good don't you. You want something sinking into your wet cunt over and over again don't you? Something like this, right?" he whispered as he slid his hand farther into her pants, sinking two of his fingers into her, using his palm to continue rubbing her clit._

 _She couldn't help the gasp of satisfaction as she began to hump his hand in earnest._

" _That's right, lass, take what only I can give you. Ride my hand. Go on Savior, fall for me. Give it to me. Give it!"_

 _He practically snarled the last words at her as he slipped a third finger into her and pushed his palm harshly against her as he bit down on her favorite spot at the base of her neck. Her orgasm slammed into her with almost no build up, leaving her choking on a gasp as he continued to press his fingers up into her._

 _She almost didn't notice when he pulled his hand out from her pants, her mind still awash with pleasure. But she did notice when he bent down and scooped her up, carrying her bridal style up the stairs. Trying to catch her breath, she opened her mouth to ask him what brought on the assault, when she saw storm clouds sitting heavy on his brow, and his face tight with black anger._

 _So she kept her mouth shut as he brought her up to their bedroom, understanding that he needed her, and she was more than happy to provide. He all but dropped her onto the bed, his usual care gone as he grabbed her ankle and yanked her to the edge, positioning her as he dropped to his knees. He reached up and yanked at her waistband, snarling when only one side pulled down and the other stayed caught on her hip. She quickly slid the remaining side down, helping him pull it off completely._

 _Without any regard for where they landed, he threw the sweats behind him before lifting her leg over his shoulder, the other quickly following. Then without any more preamble, he dove in, licking and sucking as if his life depended on it, the determination and ferocity making up for any finesse that was lacking._

 _Then he shoved his fingers back into her, making her back arch off the bed._

" _God fuck, right there! Don't stop please god…" she wasn't even sure what was coming out of her mouth as her hands yanked on his hair, making sure he stayed where he was as she began to rock her hips against him._

 _His only response to her desperate mutterings was a growl that had her fluttering around him. He pulled his mouth and fingers away for just a moment, leaving her whimpering, until she felt the cool glide of his hook through her folds, turning the whimper into moan. Then it withdrew and his mouth and fingers resumed their task._

 _She spared a moment's thought on his actions, wondering why he'd done that, when she felt her answer the next moment. Coated in her arousal, the cool metal slid between her ass cheeks, the arch of the hook pressing against her opening just right. With every shift of her hips, she pressed herself into his fingers and down onto his hook._

 _In practically no time, she felt another orgasm coming on, close and closer like a rising tide, until the great wave washed over her, legs clamping around his head as her whole body convulsed. She wasn't sure if she screamed or not, but as she came back to herself, Killian was withdrawing, a feral snarl still in place._

 _He unbuttoned his pants and slid them off, his boxers quickly following. As he undressed, she let her eyes roam over his perfect lower half, the strength in the muscles there. She pushed herself up the bed, so her whole body was on it, her legs falling open and watching a vein throb in his temple and his cock twitch as he finished divesting himself of his pants._

 _Without warning, he pounced. He had her flat on her back, caged in by his still clothed upper body, as he aligned his hips up with hers. His hand vanished for a moment to guide himself into her, then returned to its position by her head._

 _He waited for one moment, and as she looked up into his eyes, she became absolutely certain he wasn't seeing her. Whatever darkness had brought him home in this state was laying like glass over his eyes, his normally sharp and piercing gaze dull and unfocused._

 _Then the moment passed and he slammed into her with another growl. He hit so deeply inside her that she felt her breath get knocked from her lungs. As she struggled to get a breath, he pulled out and slammed home again with another hard snap of his hips._

 _She really couldn't do more than wrap her legs around him and brace herself against his shoulders as he set a punishing pace inside her. And while she was more than ready for him, she wasn't able to enjoy it, particularly when he started whispering to her again._

" _That's right, don't need any more of man than what you have. I've got everything you need, never left you lacking. I am as whole as I need to be."_

 _As those words skittered across her face, she froze. A moment later, she said loudly and clearly, "Stop."_

 _His whole body froze at her word, but there wasn't concern on his face like there might normally be. Instead his expression was contorted with anger, his face red as if he was holding his breath and the vein in his temple stood out clearly against his skin under the strain._

 _She didn't move, just looked up at him, waiting for him to break and share the weight of what troubled him._

 _It took two breaths for him to hiss out, "Oh so I really_ am _not good enough for you. One hand not enough? Need someone better? Someone whole?" His voice dripped with venom, but on the last words his voice broke, and she saw angry tears well up in his eyes. "Am I just not enough?"_

 _Fury welled up in her as she looked up into the face of the man she loved, contorted by anger and shame. If she ever found out who had put this doubt in her husband's mind, they would be in for a reconing they wouldn't forget._

 _But they weren't important. She looked up into those eyes, before she quickly grabbed his shoulders and flipped positions, settling herself across his thighs. But the moment his body had settled into the bed, he turned his face away from her, eyes pinched shut against the tears that managed to escape._

 _She wasn't having any of that._

" _Look at me," she whispered quietly. When he refused to move, she all but commanded him, "Look at me right now Killian."_

 _As if obeying her against his will, his red rimmed eyes found hers, the anger gone, replaced now with bitter shame. He felt ashamed of what he was, of who he was._

 _Not any more, if she had any say in it.  
She dropped her hands to his shirt, and he stiffened beneath her, but she refused to acknowledge his nonverbal disagreement with her actions. She made quick work of the buttons, yanking the shirt open. Then she bent towards him, her hands sliding up his chest to wrap around his body as she brought her lips to his. _

_It was hesitant and tasted of the sea, like he was afraid he might contaminate her or something equally ridiculous. But as she insisted with her mouth, he slowly began to cave in to her kiss. As she felt him begin to respond to her, she slowly began sitting up, her arms still holding him tightly to her. And as he always had, he followed her._

 _When she had him sitting upright, she released one arm to slide his shirt off one shoulder. He let her, pulling his arms free once it had dropped below his elbows. She returned her arm around him, keeping him locked as they breathed then united, then breathed again. She felt his kisses become more fervent, and responded in kind, using his attentiveness to keep him distracted while her questing fingers wandered along his back until she found what she sought._

 _The buckle of his brace._

 _Normally, she would never dare take it off without his explicit permission, something he was still very sensitive too, even a year after marriage. But this one time, she needed him to bare in all ways to her, nothing to guard him from her love and allow doubts to persist in his mind._

 _So with careful fingers, she slid the leather free. It was a testament to his desperate kisses that he didn't notice the immediate loosening of the straps around his torso, or feel the cuff slip off slightly. But when she tried to stealthily slide the straps off his chest and shoulder, he froze up._

 _She felt a tremor pass through him and opened her eyes to see two emotions at war in his. Anger at her and uncertainty for himself. Slowly, keeping eye contact with him, she resumed the movement of her hand. The more progress she made in removing the brace, that hard he began to shake beneath her. But she refused to stop._

 _As her hand reached the base of his brace, she felt his breathing stop, and when her hand gently pushed the cuff completely off his wrist, his eyes closed as his eyebrows furrowed, tears returning to his cheeks._

 _She wrapped her hands around his blunted wrist as she slowly unstraddled him. At the loss of her weight on his hips, he let out a single sob, refusing to open his eyes. She was certain she knew the thoughts bouncing around in his mind. She also knew that any words she said in this moment would not drive home what he needed to know._

 _She returned to her position on the bed, laying out on her back, his wrist still in her hand, his body twisting slightly as he refused to move with her. She continued, despite his obvious refusal, and kept her eyes on him as she finished moving his wrist where she wanted it._

 _A strangled groan passed his lips and a tremor passed through his entire body as she pressed the blunted end of his arm to her still tingling core. She tugged on his arm lightly, and he allowed his body to twist, bracing himself on his one good hand while he stared down at where they were touching._

 _She watched his shoulder heave in a ragged breath. Then she pressed his stump against her and slowly rocked her hips. Her eyes rolled up in her head at the sensation of the hard scaring line rubbing over her clit and she couldn't keep back the low moan._

 _She gripped his wrist more tightly, pulling it harder against her as her hips moved with greater fervor. It was a sensation she had never experienced before, and she needed him to know that._

" _Oh god it so… I've never …," she struggled to find the words as her grip tightened._

 _This had never been her area of expertise, but when she heard his strangled, "You've never what? What is it?" she pushed through, eyes shutting as she tries to visualize words for the sensation._

" _Uugggh god, it feels so good. I've always loved….oh god... how calloused your hand is. And this...fuck… just like it... God its like when you want me too much to even bother undressing and oooh, and I can feel you in your pants, hot and hard for me. Just for me. Oh fuck … and every scar is like…" she hears his breath catch and feels him try to pull away. She tightens her grip and continues. "Every scar is like a little a spark. They catch and rub and… ugh, I can't," she shook her head, past the point of words. "Please god harder, Killian, harder!"_

 _She feels the exact moment he gives in to both her love and lust, his stump pressing up forcefully against her core as she feels his body shift. The next moment she feels his hand pulling on her nipple and she gives cry, eyes opening to take him in._

 _He had sat up and was kneeling beside her, hunched over to give his arm more leverage, while his hand was working on her breast. As good as both sensations felt, it was the look in his eyes that did her in. He was gazing at her face with awe. His face was still streaked with tears and she could still see shadows in his eyes, but there was once again the certainty that had drawn her to him from the very beginning._

 _As her third orgasm washed over her, she could hear him whispering encouragements to her._

" _That's it, love, fall. I have you, beautiful. I've got you. That's it, love. That's it," his voice was soft and warm, his hand moving from her breast to brush back her hair, while his stump moved, rubbing against the top of her thigh, smearing her release across her skin as he soothed her. Her body was shaking, and she could feel cramps forming in several different muscle groups._

 _She allowed his slow touch to calm her down, nuzzling into his hand when he cupped her cheek._

" _Gods but you are a wonder, love," he whispered quietly, his thumb caressing her cheek. She gave him a smile, letting the affection in his eyes wash over her before she took a deep breath, summoning strength back to her pleasantly aching muscles._

" _So are you," she said quietly, as she sat up. His eyes lowered as he gave a shrug. "No, I mean it."_

 _She reached for his chin, cupping his face as he had done just a moment before._

" _You have no idea what a wonder you are. You have lived so many lifetimes because of the love you bore so deeply. And when it came to a choice of laying your ghost to rest or helping those who could not help themselves, you chose selflessly. Even at Nostos, I saw the wonderful complexity of your soul. Even with nothing to gain, you chose the path of… of good form," she said with a small smile. It worked an answering tilt in his lips._

" _And every day since then, you show me again and again the strength of your spirit. I mean, you got me to love you, and I'm about as stubborn as they come."_

 _He gave a huff of amusement, "Aye, that you are."_

" _And never once, not one time, have I ever thought of you as anything less than what you are. This," she lifted up his blunted arm to cradle it to her chest, above her heart, "is something I never saw. It's like the color of your eyes. They are blue. Your hair is black. One arm is shorter than the other. It has no bearing on who you are. Do you understand?"_

 _His brow furrowed, and his jaw clenched, but he still answered her, "Aye, I suppose."_

 _She gave a huff of frustration, before the perfect explanation occurred to her._

 _She dropped her hand to play with his hand as she spoke, running her fingertips along the skin of his palm and fingers. "You know, I was certain, for a little while, that there was no way you could possibly love me."_

 _His hand twitched as he sucked in a breath, "What?"_

 _She nodded, not looking up as she continued. "Do you remember when my magic first started to show? When the ice queen came and I couldn't control it?"_

 _His hand closed around her fingers, "Aye, I remember. It was torture for me."_

 _Emma nodded, "I was sure that no one could possible love something as disgusting as an out of control magic user."_

" _Never love," he said earnestly. She smiled and finally raised her head again._

" _And why is that?" she asked quietly._

" _Because I loved you."_

" _Exactly." His beautiful blue eyes widened as the point of her confession hit home. "I don't care what you have and what you don't. You are the only thing I want in my life, and something like a missing hand isn't going to change that. Alright?"_

 _The smile that he gave her started out as a tiny twitch of his lips, and she couldn't help but allow her own smile to grow as his grin stretched across his entire face, those beautiful laugh lines around his eyes and her favorite dimple peeking out from his cheek._

" _Aye, love," he nodded. "Alright."_

 _She returned his nod, before she sucked in a breath. "Now that we've got that sorted, I seem to notice that something needs a bit of tending too." She pointedly glanced down as his lap, where his half hard cock sat, twitching at her glance. "Mind if I… take care of that?" She looked back up at him through her eyelashes._

 _He gave a reluctant laugh, "Aye, if you insist, I suppose."_

 _She chuckled before swinging her leg over his lap, pushing his shoulders until he laid back, his hand and arm resting on her thighs. She settled on his hips, barely masking her wince as her muscles stretched as she shifted position._

 _Slowly, gently ran her hands up and down his shaft, watching his long lashes flutter across his cheeks as she felt his hand clench against her thigh. He sucked in a deep breath, as if he was trying to will his body to not respond to her touch, but as she tightened her grip slightly he let out a hiss as his hips jerked, "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck."_

 _It still amused her that of all the language adaptations of this world that he had immediately taken to, it was the profanity. She was fairly certain that at this point, he knew more curse words than she did._

 _She continued her leisurely ministrations until his breathing had picked up, his face scrunching up and his hips rocking unconsciously. Once his member was nie and hard in her hand, she released him, pulling a tiny whimper from his throat, even as she positioned herself above him._

 _Then in once slow glide, she sank down onto him._

" _Gods Emma, you feel so fucking good around me. Fuck, always so tight, so warm… fucking heaven between your legs love."_

 _She smirked at him as she leaned over, spreading her hands out on his chest, feeling his coarse hair under her palms as she slowly began to rock her hips._

" _Open your eyes," she whispered, and as his eyes slid open, she was again struck with just how beautiful a person he was, both inside and out. His eyes sparkled like the ocean in sunlight as he looked up at her._

 _And as she she rocked above him, making love to her husband, she couldn't help but think how happy she would be to drown._

In the days that had followed, he had seemed better, but she could tell that it was still weighing heavily on his mind.

And that's when the perfect anniversary gift came to mind.

 _It had taken a few shots of rum and an enthusiastic blow job for Killian to finally drop off to sleep. Once she had tucked him in, brushing his bangs back from his forehead, she proceeded with her plan._

 _She quietly took his brace and harness off the side table, and headed out into the night. She had arranged with Marco to meet at his shop late into the night. It had taken all her will power to initially ask the older man, and as she made her way to his shop for their meeting, she could already feel the blush burning her cheeks, and she hoped that this wasn't going to backfire in her face._

 _She reached the shop and gave a quiet knock on the wood, and a moment later, light spilled over the threshold as she took in Marco's welcoming face._

" _Please Sheriff, come in."_

 _Emma gave a brief smile of thanks before hurrying over the threshold, casting a nervous glance to the street as she shut the door behind her. Then she turned to Marco, who gave a nod and gestured towards the interior of the shop, "Please, do come in."_

" _Thanks," she muttered as she followed him into the back, where a large table sat, covered with wood shavings and other tools of the trade._

 _He gestured to a chair, "Please take a seat. May I offer you a cup of tea or would you prefer not?"_

 _Emma sucked in a breath, before taking in the old man's welcoming face and she felt herself relax slightly. "Some tea would be wonderful, thank you Marco."_

 _He waved away her gratitude with a good natured swipe. As he busied himself in the small kitchenette that was built into far wall, Emma allowed her eyes to wander around the shop, taking in the half finished projects and small knick-knacks that were scattered about the space. It made her feel like she was in a children's book about Santa's workshop. She placed the brace on the table in front of her as she studied the intricate pieces that surrounded her._

 _She was jarred from her musings when Marco placed a small cup of tea on a saucer in front of her._

" _My apologies," he murmured as he sat across from her._

 _She shook her head as she picked up the cup to take a sip, feeling her blush return with full force as she struggled to find a way to ask for what she wanted._

" _So, what can I do for you?" he asked._

 _Emma placed her cup back on its saucer with a loud clatter, making her wince, as she clasped her hands together to try and stop their shaking. Give her the end of the world or ultimate evil any day. Anything over this._

 _It took her so long to come up with a way to say what she wanted, that Marco spoke first._

" _It has something to do with this, I assume." Emma's head snapped up to see a tiny amused smile on his face as he gestured to the brace on the table. She nodded, still trying to overcome the apparent refusal of her vocal chords to cooperate._

" _Emma, dear,' he said quietly, eyes glittering with amusement and understanding. "We were all young once. And we have all loved deeply at some point. I assure you of my discretion."_

" _What?" she squeaked out._

 _Marco gave an easy laugh, "My dear, I may be old, but my eyes still work fairly well. And on top of that, I have heard that several gentlemen who frequent the Rabbit Hole made some very untoward comments toward your beau." Emma' hands clenched around her cup, anger licking at her insides. Marco gave a quiet chuckle that had him earning a glare. He shook his head and continued._

" _I also heard that said unsavory gentlemen were visited by several different people over the course of the evening after your beau took his leave."_

 _Emma raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh?"_

 _He nodded as he gave another laugh, "Indeed. I heard that several magically inclined royals, several non-magically inclined royals, Grumpy, Ruby, a number of his old crew as well as some of The Queen Consorts old thieving band, Granny, and your son."_

" _Henry?"_

" _Indeed," he dipped his head, taking a sip from his cup. "I'm also fairly certain that there was several broken bones at the end of that confrontation."_

 _Emma's mouth fell open, before she made to get up to have a conversation with her son. She couldn't blame him, and she probably would have done the same, but as sheriff she couldn't condone that._

 _But before she could get out of her seat, Marco continued._

" _But I am sure that despite the many people ready and willing to come to his defense, such comments have a way of getting into one's mind, do they not? And for a man with the Captain's kind of pride, I can only imagine what that sort of impunement on his… capabilities had on him."_

 _Emma sighed, but because of his frank but gentle way of brig her true reason for being there to the forefront of the conversation, she comfortable confiding in the man._

" _It was horrible, the night he came home. He has that same darkness in his eyes that he did when I first met him. And he acted as if he had to prove something to me. I've done the best I can to convince him that I don't care. Hand, no hand, he is what he is, but…."_

" _Indeed, self-doubt is the most difficult to expel. How can you prove something to yourself if your mind is constantly using your defenses as weapons against you."_

 _Emma nodded and gesture lightly to him, "You've hit the nail on the head."_

" _Well it is my job to be able to do that, after all," he said, laughing. Emma couldn't help but crack a smile as she took another sip of tea. Marco nodded at the brace. "So I am assuming you would like to help…. alleviate those doubts… at least in one aspect of his life."_

 _Emma's cheeks burned as she gave a shy nod. "Yeah."_

 _Marco gave a nod as a considering look, before half reaching out, pausing, "May I?"_

" _Of course," she answered as she pushed the brace toward him, making a point to not meet his eye. But curiosity got the better of her as she watched a craftsman immerse himself._

" _It's a marvelous design," he mumbled, "Ingenious really. Wonderful."_

 _Emma felt a small smile steal across her face as she was filled with pride. "He designed it himself in the days after he lost his hand."_

 _Marco shook his head, "Sometimes I forget the mind that resides behind those charming baby blues."_

 _Emma was so surprised by his comment that she let out a laugh, "Not just a pretty face, then?"_

 _Marco flashed her a smile, "Not_ just." _Emma gave another laugh as the man returned to his observations. "Allow me to measure this and make some sketches, then you'll be able to take it home with you, leaving the Captain none the wiser… which is your intent for the present, I assume?"_

 _Emma nodded, clearing her throat awkwardly, "I was actually hoping to be able to give it to him for our first anniversary."_

 _Marco nodded, a pleased smile on his face, "Ah how perfect." He turned away to start his work when he paused and turned back to her._

" _He is a lucky man, Sheriff. Very few could love as wholly as you do."_

She registered his exhausted eyes and slumped shoulders before he registered what he was looking at. She had to bite her lip as the jacket in his hand slipped from his grasp as he went limp. She was able to see his pupils dilate, and even more amusing, she was able to watch his pants tent out in front of him as he licked his bottom lip.

She was laid out on the bed in his favorite lingerie set, a mix of black leather and lace that he had once told her was the perfect mix of princess and pirate. Candles lit up the room and she had broken out one of her secrets- a spicy scented oil that she had carefully rubbed all over, making her skin glisten.

The wood box at the base of the bed went unnoticed as he slowly slouched into the door frame, bringing his thumb to wipe at his bottom lip.

"Well, well, welcome home indeed," he drawled, dropping his hand to hook it into his belt. "Whatever did I do to deserve this?"

Emma sat up coyly, batting her eyes as she answered, "Maybe I just wanted to give my husband a proper welcome home."

At the word husband, his eyes lit up, the sexy smirk being replaced with her favorite of his boyish smiles, "Aye, husband. Can you believe it's been a year, my wife?"

Emma also dropped her act to return his joyous smile, "It feels like it was yesterday, but also…"

"Like it's been this way forever, aye." He pushed off the door frame to close the distance to her, leaning over to whisper just above her lips, "Happy Anniversary, my love."

His kiss was soft and warm, and she could feel him pouring his love and devotion for her into it, and she hoped he could feel as she did the same.

She pulled back, "Happy Anniversary, husband."

He grinned as he straightened, casting a leering look own her body, lightly dragging a finger down her shoulder, causing goosebumps to break out across her skin. "Now then, wife, I think we should get started celebrating our anniversary properly."

Emma hummed,"Mmmm, sounds good. But…" she paused and his eyebrow popped up, another of her favorite expressions, "you need to open your gift."

He ran his tongue across his teeth, "Oh I plan on unwrapping my present alright." Emma laughed as she shook her head, trying to push down her nerves as she motioned to the box at the end of the bed.

"Oh?" he turned to look at the box before turning back to her. "Swan, love, you didn't have to get me anything."

She shrugged, "I know. I wanted to."

He ducked to kiss her again, "You are wonderful love."

She kissed him with pleasure, but then she felt him try to heat it up, sliding his tongue along the seam of her lips. She pulled back with a laugh "No way buddy. Open your present first."

He gave her a pout but obligingly turned his focus to the gift. She watched as his eyes traced over it once casually, before his eyes seemed to focus on something, and his brow furrowed and she watched as the box gained his full focus.

 _She walked into the shop with butterflies in her stomach, excitement and nerves warring in her stomach. Following Marco into the back of the shop. When Marco stopped just short of the doorway, she stopped as well looking at him in confusion._

 _He simply gestured into the back room, "I'll let you take a look at it yourself. If you need me, I'll be up in the front tidying up."_

 _Emma gave him a grateful smile as she made her way over to the box._

 _It was a masterpiece in wood. The top was divided into a tryptic, divided and surrounded by what was clearly a beanstalk. In the left triptych panel was an astounding rendering of the Jolly Roger, overlaid over a ships wheel. On the right panel was her bug overlaid on a sheriff's badge. In the center panel was a rendering of a swan and rigging hook, forming a heart. Centered behind the two was the jagged blade of the Excalibur and below the heart was an open book, with a sailor's knot on one page, the loose ends reaching towards the center of the book, while on the other side was a set of handcuffs, the cuffs locked together with the chain pulled toward the center of the book as well. The loose ends of the rope and the chain of the handcuffs met together in the center of the book at a single point, creating an infinity symbol that spanned both sides of the page._

 _Around the sides of the box were scenes from their story, from their meeting up to their wedding. Emma felt tears press up against her eyes as she studied each image, overwhelmed with the detail and care that Marco had put into it. She noticed that there was a hole in the front, beautifully worked into the design of the image, as if it belonged there._

 _But as beautiful as the case was, it was what was contained inside that was the true gift. She sucked in a breath to steady herself, before she carefully lifted the lid. Inside, the interior was lined with leather, each inset hugging the item it held perfectly._

 _Held within was her gift to Killian. A variety of tools of intimacy rested on the leather, each item fitted with a special base designed to perfectly fit the mechanism that locked his hook into it base, as well as several items that were designed for either of them to use. Even as she blushed looking the contents over, she was overwhelmed with gratitude for what Marco had done for her._

He didn't speak, but she could see his racing thoughts. He he slowly reached for the lid, brows furrowing further when he found it locked. He cast a glance at her and she stood, going to his side, sliding her and down his arm. He looked completely confused as her fingers wrapped around his hook, giving it a twist to remove it from the brace.

Flipping it around, she slid the unique notching at the base into the hole at the front of the box, twisting the hook slightly. The lid unlocked with a quiet click.

Then she stepped back to allow him to lift the lid.

"Bloody hell…." he breathed out. His hands hovered over the various items- a vibrator, a dildo, a paddle, a flogger, several items for bondage, and a small selection of oils, ointments, and lubricants. There were also three empty connectors as well.

"Love, what..?" he turned his befuddled eyes to her. She leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss, which he returned unquestioningly.

"You know that I love you regardless, but _I_ know that this," she gestured to his hookless brace, "is something that is still bothering you. I know you've gotten frustrated in the past, trying to do something that prevents you from being able to do something else. So now, you don't have to worry about making those kinds of decisions when we sleep together, because you won't have to."

She didn't have time to react. She heard the lid slam shut and the next moment, he was ravishing her, his hand cupping the side of her face while his arm wound around her back to pull her too him.

He seemed intent on devouring her, his kiss hot and fast, his tongue dipping into her mouth as his hand slid to cup her ass, pulling her closer, sliding his knee between her legs, and almost on instinct, she ground down on his thigh with a gasp.

Then he pulled back and the expression on his face was nothing short of predatory. He stepped back and returned to the box, opening the lid, "Now let's see, what shall we play with first?"

He lifted up the small bullet vibrator, examining it for a moment before he lifted his wrist to lock it in place. She watched as he went still for a moment, an unreadable expression on his face as he looked down at the instrument now attached to his arm. Then he blinked.

Rounding on her, he approached, licking lips as he studied her lingerie clad form. He considered her for a moment, before he seemed to come to a decision. One moment, her husband Killian was before her, and the next, his place was taken by Captain Hook. The effect was instantaneous and her core clnched in anticipation.

"When I give you an order, _Princess_ , you follow it. Understood?"

Emma bit her lip as she realized his plan. It was a role play they had done once before, but right in the middle of it, Henry came home, and the idea got indefinitely shelved. But clearly that was no longer the case.

"Yes Captain."

"Very good," he leered at her. "Now, why not put that pretty little bit to use and give us a show?"

Killian had always been a bit of a voyeur, something in his nature that made him need to sit and take in a sight before he acted upon it. Perhaps it was the long years at sea, constantly watching the horizon to assess the next move. Whatever the cause, it had been the final breech in the barrier between them.

 _She had been in her parent's loft by herself for once, and with a certain blue eyed pirate always about, her hormones were in a constant state of overdrive, so she opted to use the solitude to her advantage._

 _Texting both her parents and her son to let her know when they were headed back, she put her earbuds in and went to town._

 _She imagined that quicksilver tongue of his, always ready with a quip or comeback. How good it would feel. How hot he would look with his head between her thighs, those sky blue eyes just peaking up at her._

 _She wondered what his body would feel like. All hard edges and firm planes. She knew that he lived a life of daily manual labor, and it showed in the strength of his shoulders and the length of his stride._

 _She imagined what his hard calloused hand would feel like as it ran across her skin, finding every weak point with unerring accuracy, picking apart her body as quickly as he had done her walls._

 _She kicked her pants off to allow greater freedom of movement as she rubbed her clit to the pulsing beat in her ears. She could just picture the careful focus on his face as he rubbed her more and more quickly, refusing to let up until she got the release that she craved._

 _He'd whisper filth to her as his hot breath caressed her ear and neck. Maybe he'd bite a bit, soothing the sting away with reverent kisses. He'd surely see to it that she reached her peak before she did._

 _And as she pictured him above her, his thick cock sliding in and out of her at furious pace, she knew that when those eyes looked down at her, she would be able to see the happy ending she always wanted._

 _The thought threw her over the edge, and she gasped out in satisfaction before dropping her hand back to her side, her nerves and libido settled for the time being. Or they would have been, save for the fact that when she opened her eyes, there he stood._

 _He was halfway through the doorway, his hand still on the knob, frozen mid stride. His eyes were black with lust and his leather trousers were straining against his erection. But while it was clear certain parts of his body were clearly standing at attention, his mind was not. His expression was slack, almost shell shocked, and his entire face, from his chest to the tips of his ears was bright pink._

" _What the hell, Hook!?" she yelled, snapping her legs together to hide herself from him. The action seemed to snap him out of his haze with a violent jerk backward._

" _Bloody hell Swan I am so sorry!"_

 _He stumbled backward, hand clapped firmly over his eyes, half formed apologies falling from his lips until he backed up one step too far and and ended up tumbling down the loft stairs, landing at the bottom with a thud._

 _A few moments later she heard his frantic steps and then the front door slamming shut. The next time they were together he could scarcely meet her eye, until she dragged him to a back corner to explain._

 _He'd stopped by the loft to see if she was available when he thought he heard sounds of distress. He managed to pick the lock fairly quickly and then charged up to where the noise was coming from to stage a daring rescue._

 _She had considered his words, knowing without a doubt it was the truth, before she offered him a sly smile._

" _Next time, I'll be sure to officially invite you." Then she turned and walked away, leaving him gobsmacked behind her._

She started her strip tease at the top, slowly undoing the fasteners of the corset one by one until the garment popped open, leaving her exposed to his starving gaze. She slid it off her shoulders and to the ground as she gave him a body roll, finding a rhythm in her head to dance to. She pulled her panties off next and was about to follow with the garters when his stern voice rang out.

"Wait."

She froze, looking to him to see what he was doing. He's stood up and he quickly dropped to his knees before her, sliding his hand up her leg before he leaned in and ever so carefully, bit the garter, pulling it down off her leg with his teeth, his stubble scratching at her skin as he went.

After he had repeated the motion with her other garter, he stood back up, taking in her naked form.

"Bed," he coughed out. His voice was horse from arousal and it made her smile in triumph even as she did as he bade.

She laid herself out, and he was by her side a moment later.

"Now, you are not allowed to make a sound nor are you permitted to move, do you understand?"

"Yes, captain," she breathed. Then she watched as he fiddled with his other wrist for a moment before the sound of humming filled the air.

She expected him to go right in, but she had to fight to keep herself still when he instead started dragging the vibrator up her thigh, running it lightly along her outer lips and the crease of her hips. He dragged it along her belly, causing the muscles to twitch and her nipples to harden, her breath catching in her chest.

She heard him give a low chuckle and flicked her eyes up to take in his face. His grin was feral, and a shiver rolled down her spine at the sight of it. He continued to drag the tip of the vibrator across her ski, circling her nipplesbefore slowly dragging it back towards her waiting heat.

He stopped right below her belly button, gently sweeping it from side to side, and before she could stop herself, her hips lifted in a vain attempt to get him to put it where she so desperately needed it.

Immediately, he pulled it away, "What did I say about moving Princess?"

"I'm sorry Captain, it won't happen again."

"You best be sure it doesn't." He brought the vibrator back to her skin, continuing conversationally as he tortured her, "I would hate for you to be disobedient. Then I'd have to stop, and you wouldn't feel this lovely toy pressing oh so lightly to your clit, feeling the agonizing pleasure of it sending sparks across you belly while you cunt clenches tightly, looking for something to fill it." He dragged the tip back down, tracing around her heat, driving her insane as she fought to keep still.

"It would be a shame if wasn't able, after that, to press on your clit harder, running in tight little circles that make every nerve in you quim light up with need while I tease and pinch your nipples, tugging and pulling on them as if they were a string connected to your cunt."

As he spoke, his free hand started to drag up her thigh, teasing her belly and side before he roughly palmed her breast, squeezing and massaging it before letting it go to roll her nipple between his fingers. She just barely caught her moan before it escaped her mouth, but she was beyond controlling the shaking that her arousal was causing.

"And then, once I'd gotten you beautiful nipples nice and rosey, I'd have dragged my hand down to your throbbing cunt and slid two fingers inside you, feeling the way you squeeze me, all the while, your clit is being tormented."

His hand slid over to her other breast and gave it the same treatment as its partner, tugging and pulling and making her feel in her core, just as he said.

"And then," right as he began talking, he ever so gently slid the vibrator onto her clit and there was no stopping the breathless scream that ripped out of her as her body arch up off the bed. "I'd use my fingers and seek out that hidden spot inside you, thrusting my fingers in and out while I dragged them along your walls, stretching you out, adding another, dragging it across your spot again and again."

He started to press down a little harder on her clit, rubbing in a circle and all she could do was grab fruitlessly at the sheets as her hips matched the beat of his circles, her world narrowing down to the sensation.

"I'd have my fingers so deep inside you, you will feel the echo of them for days. And you cunt will start quiver and shake, clenching around me, grasping desperately. And though my fingers, still rubbing away inside you, are enough to satisfy, your cunt knows better. It wants more."

She was already there, the tightness in her belly telling her that her orgasm wasn't far off, rocking her hips up to him again and again, gasping slightly when she felt his finger being to trace her opening, just a tanatlizing sensation of what his fingers would feel like inside her. She was so close.

"And just when you are about to reach you peak," she was right there, gasping and teetering on the edge, "I stop and we start all over."

And just like that he was gone, her orgasm still lapping at her insides. She wanted to yell or scream or

"What's the matter Princess? Are you ready to beg for it?"

He eyes snapped open to see his smirk, and she spat out, anger and arousal speaking at once, "Yes goddamit please Killian, please. Let me come! I need…" her voice choked off.

Immediately his eyes softened, and he brushed her hair back, "I'll give you what you need love. Never fear. I have what you need." He bent and press a sweet kiss to her forehead before pressing another to her lips.

He straightened, "Here you go love, here's what you need." Without any more preamble, he pressed the vibrator against her clit hard, and slid three fingers into her. He curled them and managed to find her sweet spot in moments, pressing upward against her wall, massaging it as he circled her clit with quick motions.

The pressing of his fingers was so foreign, and she was so keyed up, she hit her peak in moments, screaming as her hips bucked, chasing the fullness of his hand. It seemed to go one forever, before it finally tapered off. She relaxed into the bed, exhausted, letting her eyes shut while she listened to him move around the room, the vibrator turning off the the rustle of clothing telling her he wa getting undressed.

She opened her eyes when his thumb brushed her cheek.

"Still with us?" he asked quietly, and she gave a hum of agreement. He gave a soft laugh before sliding his knee between her legs and spreading them to settle between her thighs. She noticed that his chest was bare of straps, and turned to check his wrist and verify he'd taken his brace off. He turned her focus back to his face with a soft kiss.

"I don't need all that to love you," he whispered to her. And with those words, he slid home. He filled her completely as he pulled in and out in a slow and steady pace, not letting her change the speed, even when she tried to lift her hips up to encourage him to go faster.

She could feel his body shaking as his orgasm approached, and her own felt like a lava flow running through her. Slowly it built, until, when his composure finally snapped, he slammed home twice and the the bubble burst, washing her in heat and light. She continued to roll her hips until Killian seized up above her a few thrusts later, a strangled groan coming from his lips before he collapsed on top of her.

They took several moments to catch their breath before he rolled off of her, pulling with him.

"I know I should go get something to clean up with, but I don't think I can stand," he muttered, and she hummed in amusement, before giving her hand a quick wave, saving them both that trouble. He chuckled. "Well that's convenient."

"Yep...So how did you like your anniversary gift?" she asked with a grin.

He looked down at her, and she could see his cocky smirk from where her head rested above his pounding heart.

"I think I am going to enjoy it very much…. But what about you love? Did the vibrator do it for you, or is there another attachment you'd prefer?"

She buried her laugh in his chest, still smiling as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
